The Prince's First LoverPet  The Edited Version
by Angel of Deceit
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is your avrage gay, teen, male. Well, he's also a cat demon. But who isn't part demon? It just happens that Sasuke was in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Or the right place, at the right time. Depending on how you look at it. SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

Angel of Deceit: Pshhhh. -.- I HATE editing. Gawd, this is going to take a LONG time...And then some.

Warning: Yaoi; as in boy love. Sakura, and Ino Bashing. Hermaphrodites.

Disclaimer: I; Angel of Deceit, here by state that I do not own Naruto!tm I only write fan fictions, and make no profit.

Claimer: But! Any character _not_ mentioned in Naruto!tm _do _belong to me.

Angel of Deceit: Hmmm, now for the people who read this in the beginning...Sasuke is now the seme, and Naruto is now the uke. But...Sasuke will still get pregnant...first. Wow, 'm gonna have fun trying how to do that one.

Prologue:

It was a hot, summer day. It was hot enough to fully cook a steak on contact.

One of the few people who dared to venture out was a young looking cat demon. He wore a loose black hoody, a pair of baggy cargo pants, and black vans. His midnight black hair was short in spiked in the back, and straight fringe that fell to his strong jaw. His matching black eyes managed to make a sexy contrast against his pale skin. He raised one of his pale hands, and brushed one of his fringes back to expose a black ear plug briefly, before his hair fell back into place. His black cat ears sat on his head proudly, and his thin black cat tail swayed lazily from side to side.

The boy's music was so loud, and he was so unaware of his surroundings that he never noticed when he entered 'Fox Territory', or the fox demons that leered openly at him; as his eyes were closed.

So when a group of people came up behind him, and knocked him out, he never never saw it coming.

Editing

In a palace farther, in the middle of Fox Territory was a prince.

He had blond hair that looked as if it was spun from gold. His eyes were a gorgeous blue, and his skin was sun kissed. He wore a light orange shirt, and dark blue pants, while he walked bare foot. His fluffy orange-redish fox tail, with a few golden strands, was slightly bushed out in his anger. His golden crown with sapphire stones sat nestled on top of his spiky hair, in between his soft almost amber colored fox ears. He made wide strides though he was considerably short.

"I swear the next person who talks to me, I'm gonna effin' rip their heads off with my bare hands, and-"

"Naruto-sama, I-"

"What is it _now?!"_ He snapped, turning on his heel; his beautiful feminine features turning into a sneer, the three whisker marks on his cheeks darkening, and becoming more prominent.

The person that he'd yelled at shrank back. He was a older man, but still feared the young prince when he got like this. He usually tan skin was death pale. His light green colored eyes clearly showed fear. The man deep violet fox ears that held a little gray fur were pressed flat against his long lavender hair that also had a few gray strands. His name was Yumi; Naruto's nanny from when he was younger.

"Oh! Yumi-oneehcan, 'm sorry! I didn't know it was you, honestly." The golden haired boy's blue eyes turned from angry to apologetic.

"No, no. Naruto-sama, I should apologize for sneaking up on you like that." The man said, a smile appeared on his face; wrinkles appearing from the many years that he'd spent showing so emotion.

"But, Yumi-obaasan-"

"No but's, Naruto-kun." Yumi said sternly. "Now, like I was saying; Iruka-dono sent a message. He wanted to tell you Happy Birthday, and that he was sorry he couldn't make it. He hoped you also got his gift. Which you did, I moved it to your room."

Naruto gave a smile, "Thank you, Yumi-obaasan. Also tell Iruka-sensei I said that it was alright and thank you for the gift."

"Hai, Naruto-sama." Yumi said, giving a deep bow, before turning on his heel; heading back down the long, well decorated hall, to finish his other tasks of the day.

After many hours, Naruto finally entered his rooms. "I _hate _those useless meeting with the council. Their just a bunch of old, lazy foxes." He muttered to himself, walking across his blue carpeted room, towards a wardrobe made from oak that sat against his bright orange wall. He opened it, and pulled off his crown, placing it on a satin, royal purple pillow at the top shelf. He then pulled out a short, light orange kimono, and slipped it on after he'd taken his other clothes off.

He could never figure out exactly _why _he enjoyed wearing kimonos while in his own rooms. His mother had dressed him in kimonos when he was younger, and for some reason it brought him comfort, and helped clear his mind.

Naruto then turned, after closing the wardrobe, heading towards his bed.

The blonde was so eager to climb into his large king sized bed, that he almost missed the person in the corner of his room.

The boy was pale, with black hair that automatically reminded the prince of a chicken's rear end. His ebony cat ears twitched ever once in a while in his 'sleep', his slick black tail wrapped around his slim, bare waist. The teen was only wearing a pair of tight black jeans that held a lot of chains, and a few rips. The only other thing was a plain platinum collar, with a large orange stone placed in to the middle.

Naruto walked over, and picked up the other male bridal style; a little startled to find out that the cat demon was a little heavier than he looked. He walked over, and laid the sleeping raven door on his bed, on his back. He smiled when he finally noticed the silver hoops going up, and down both of the sleeping boy's cat ears.

"So I wasn't the only one who decided that having their animal ears pierced was cool?" He said quietly, as he watched the boy breath gently. "He must have been stolen." He said to himself, climbing into his bed, next to the dark haired beauty. "Based on his looks only; I'd say he was worth it." He covered the both of them up with his heavy, light orange blanket.

**T.B.C...**

Angel of Deceit:...UM, so ho was that? XD I liked it a _whole _

lot better! It turned out as only one page in the original; but this time its three! 0 -Tis very proud of herself- R&R, and tell me what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

Angel: So...Is the editing over yet?

* * *

Warning: Yaoi; as in boy love. Sakura, and Ino Bashing. Hermaphrodites.

Disclaimer: I; Angel of Deceit, here by state that I do not own Naruto!tm I only write fan fictions, and make no profit.

Claimer: But! Any character _not_ mentioned in Naruto!tm_do _belong to me.

* * *

Dedicated to:

kai; my first reviewer

RaitenKitsune; my first _registered_ reviewer

* * *

So there the two, so to speak, 'young' demons lay side by side.

One, the cat demon, lay slightly on his side, facing the blond. His fringe thrown across his face, and the pearl white pillow where his head lay. The light that managed to filter through a large, golden embroidered curtain that covered a large window that reached from floor to ceiling, lightly played across his face; only adding to his beauty.

The blonde fox wasn't a _quite_sleeper like the cat demon; letting out loud, obnoxious snores every once in the while. But the golden fox demon was every bit as beautiful as the pale cat demon. He'd some how managed to tangle himself in the blankets; exposing bronzed flesh that was not hidden by the blanket. The peach colored kimono was riding up dangerously high, exposing more flesh than originally designed for. His spiked golden blond hair was messier than usual, and a small river of drool was coming out of his mouth at a steady flow; but all, in all, he looked adorable.

So of course because of Murphy's _wonderful_ law; "Whatever can go wrong will go wrong, and at the worst possible time, in the worst possible way", the moment was ruined when the large oak wood door was thrown open, banging against the wall, loudly, only to rebound, and hit the person hard the in face, who let out a loud wail; awaking the sleeping 'teens'.

"Ow, Ow, Ow! You evil, evil, _horrible_ door! I hope you burn in the _deepest pits of __**Hell!**_" A loud voice yelled, continuing to curse the door, and everyone of its splinters.

Both demons bolted up right, and stared at the person who stood in the door way.

A man stood there, his nose hidden behind his hands, as he _still_ continued to yell at the door. He had fire red hair that was braided, stopping at mid back, while his bangs hung in his face, stopping just below his eyes. His green eyes that held flicks of silver, were a blaze as he glared daggers at the door. His feminine build was covered by a forest green kimono, held up by a blazing orange obi, that reached his ankles. His silver colored fox ears were pressed against his skull, his tail fluffed out, and his ivory toned face red with anger.

"Ivrine-niichan?" Naruto said confused as he watched his elder brother's antics.

The cat demon, on the other hand, slowly started to back away from the blonde and cussing red head foxes.

The red head; Ivrine, finally looked over to the bed at the mention of his name, and looked at the blond. After a few minutes of silence he finally removed his hands; revealing a large smile, and his nose that was slightly red. "Naruto-chan! Did you miss me?" He said, running towards the bed, and jumping up to smoother the blonde in a hug. While the elder brother continued to not let his younger sibling receive that precious thing called air, he noticed the cat demon who was staring at them from the edge of the bed. "Ooo, and who is this, brother? Are you _cheating_ on me with a better looking male! A cat demon no less! You filthy, filthy _whore_ you!"

Naruto released himself from his brother's hug, and gave him a playful shove. "Shut up, you psycho." He muttered, before turning his stunning blue eyes towards the other male 'teen'. "I dunno who he is. I came in my room, and found him in a corner asleep." He gave the spooked demon a lopsided grin. "Hey, mind introducing yourself?"

The cat demon's eyes shifted quickly from the blonde, to the red head. "Uchiha..." He said slowly, and quietly. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto grinned, "My name's Uzumaki Naruto I, and this is my elder brother Uzumaki Ivrine XI."

Sasuke looked blankly at the widely grinning blond before he opened his lips, and one word came out. "...Dobe."

The blond gave a few blinks, before his face turned red with rage. "_BASTARD!_ Who do you think you are calling me a dobe?!" He yelled, waving his arms around wildly.

Sasuke gave a small smirk. "You just strike me as a dobe, and how your acting doesn't help."

Ivrine smiled as he watched Naruto, and Sasuke argue. Well...Naruto argued, Sasuke just smirked, and continued to call the blond a idiot. He'd returned from a year long trip from another foreign country today, hoping his brother hadn't been _too_ bored with him away. He didn't even find a mate like he was suppose to, worried his brother would feel left out, and lonely while he was away. But with this Sasuke guy here, he could have stayed away a bit longer. He was sure that they'd found _someway_ to occupy themselves.

"Why am I a dobe?!" Naruto yelled loudly.

"Because only a dobe would steal a purebred Uchiha main family member. Better yet, the one to become the head of the clan after his brother gives away the title."

It was silent.

"Your _The_ Uchihas' _Main Family's _Second Heir?" Ivrine said slowly, raking his eyes up, and down the pale demon's body.

"Aa." Sasuke said coldly, smirking.

Ivrine sighed, and massaged his temples. "Well, isn't that just dandy. Now we have to go, and tell Mother, and Father." He muttered.

"B-but, Nii-chan! He's my present from Iruka-sensei! You can't just take him to Mama, and Dad! I _just _got him!" Naruto whined, pouting.

"Sorry, Naruto-chan. But Mother, and Father must know." He said, turning serious. "Now, you can either bring him on your own, or I can take him to our parents myself."

Naruto sighed, and rubbed the back of his head. "Fine, fine! I'll take him to see them." He climbed off his bed after his brother, and looked towards Sasuke. "Come on. We gotta go see Mama, and Dad to see what will happen to you." He said, before following his brother out into the hall.

Sasuke hesitated, but walked out of the room after them. "Calm down, Sasuke. Your a Uchiha, the next in line be to the Head of The Clan. Surly they wouldn't dare of keeping you here as this boy's pet." He muttered to himself, following Naruto, and Ivrine through the twisting, and turning halls, and stair cases.

* * *

**T.B.C...**

* * *

Angel: -smiles- Soooooo! Was that good? Does it seem more interesting than the original, and like it actually _has _a plot? I gotta say, 'm liking this one a_whole _lot better. R&R, and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Angel: Okay, peoples~! I _so_ have a reason for this being so late......I already did this story. When I was younger. I went back, read it.....Almost made me sick with the lack of plot. -looks sheepish- But I _did_ like the idea...But then I procrastinate......That's not really a good reason is it? Whoops. =D

Warning: Yaoi; as in boy love. Sakura, and Ino Bashing. Hermaphrodites.

Disclaimer: I; Angel of Deceit, here by state that I do not own Naruto!tm I only write fan fictions, and make no profit.

Claimer: But! Any character _not_ mentioned in Naruto!tm _do _belong to me.

The walk was long, and silent. Each drowning in their own thoughts.

Ivrine walked in front, glancing over his shoulder every once in a while to make sure that his brother, and the cat demon heir were still following him. 'Poor baby brother.....' He thought looking at Naruto and the disappointed look on his handsome features. The eldest heir had thought more than once of just letting his younger sibling have his present, and help hide the cat demon from their parents' watchful eyes. But he shook his head again, throwing the idea aside. 'No, I could never do that....' He thought. 'Mother is too sharp...Mother would find out eventually......'

Sasuke scowled, his slick black tail swishing irritably. 'What's _taking _so long? This place can't be _that _big......Can it?' He mused. The 'boy' was so caught up in his own musings that he didn't noticed when the two foxes in front of him stopped walking.

Causing a big mess.

He ran into Naruto.

Naruto tumbled into Ivrine with Sasuke at his back.

Ivrine crashed into the large, red wood, doubled doors.

And right into the thrown room.

The three demons continued rolling caused by Sasuke's momentum, and didn't stop until they crashed into a elevated platform.

"Hn...." Sasuke muttered, trying to get the other two males off of his bare chest.

"Ouch....." Ivrine groaned from where he lay on top of both Naruto, and Sasuke.

"....Ivrine.....If you don't get your freaking tail out of my face, you won't have-"

"And as _lovely_ as that sentence sounds, I really don't think that is appropriate language for such a _young _prince such as your self."

All three males looked to where the loud, feminine voice had come from.

There in the impossibly large Thrown Room that was painted in bright oranges, red, and dark golds; the two thrones sat proudly. The one with a higher back was a rich light brown with dark velvet cushions. The other owned a back that was a inch, or so shorter than the other. Other than that the shorter chair looked exactly like the taller one.....If you ignore the large gem that was placed at the top of the chair's back.

But none of that was out of the ordinary for the Throne Room.

What was out of the norm was the person who was sitting in the taller chair....The king's throne...

She sat sideways, one leg thrown over the left armrest. Her dark brown brown eyes glittered behind her long bangs. Bangs that had many shades of brown reached shoulder blades, while the back was a solid black that was cut short, and ended at the base of her skull. Her skin tone, a dark, dark chocolate was very rare among all demon communities. The dark purple, long, bell shaped sleeved shirt tied in the front, right under the breast; drawing more attention to her amble chest. The pair of dark jeans she wore held fast to her thighs, then flared out once they reached the kneecaps. She was bare footed, a silver anklet with a purple gem on it hung on her left ankle. She smiled, once again bringing attention to her full, plump red colored lips. This time the males noticed the silver rings she had at each end of her bottom lip, and the tiny stud on her upper lip, to the right. Her long white tail that was ringed with black was at least two times longer than her torso. Her furry, pure white ears that sat on either part of her head twitched; the many rings that decorated them making soft clinging noises.

'She's a lemur.....' Sasuke noted after getting a good look at her. 'A ring tailed lemur at that..... No wonder she has this look of....wisdom in her eyes...'

"....Siren?" Ivrine said softly, not believing his eyes.

Surly he's best, and _only _friend was not here. His friend that had been taken away to further her skills in the medicine area. The girl, now woman who had spent so many years away, living, and training under his, and Naruto's Grandmother Tsunade's guidance...

"In living color, baby." She purred, her tail twitching.

Naruto pushed his brother off of him, and crawled off of Sasuke, rushing towards the lemur. "Siren-neechan!" He yelled, throwing himself at the older demon. "Your back from Obaachan's! I missed you!"

"Aw, I missed you too, Naru-chan!" She said, gathering the boy in her arms, and smothered the boy in her bosom.

"Siren-.....neechan.....can't....._breath!" _Naruto gasped out, trying to push his face out of Siren's cleavage enough so that he could receive the precious oxygen his lungs required.

"Hmm? Oh, so sorry, Naru-chan." She said letting the young demon go, watching him fall onto all fours breathing heavily. "I keep forgetting about those." Siren pouted, poking at her breast some.

"Siren-chan."

Siren looked up from her chest, and locked eyes with the now standing Ivrine. "Ivrine-chan." Bowing her head a little in greeting, not missing the slight twitch the fox demon gave at the female honorific add to the end of his name.

"As much as it pleases my younger sibling, and I that you are here; why exactly are you back?"

Siren snorted with laughter. "Shut up, you over grown ball of fluff!" She laughed, waving him off. "Stop being so _formal _with me, we grew up with each other, ne? And to answer you question, its because your mother, and father have asked Tsunade-sama to come, and see over some things. But, as you know, your grandmother has a bit of a....drinking problem. She is, how you say...." A thick accent coming in from her heritage. She still had some problems reverting from her native tongue of lemurs to Japanese. "Ah, yea. She is having sometime to herself to hurl over the toilet, and complain about her headaches."

"That explains why your here, but not why your _here_." Ivrine said, gesturing to Siren and how she was sitting on the thrown.

"Oh, that. Lady Tsunade left me in charge while she is ill." The lemur said, shrugging the matter off as if she was babysitting a child, not watching over a kingdom.

"Why didn't she just leave it to me, or Naruto-chan?"

Siren leaned back, and closed her eyes. "You know full well they would never do that. Naruto is still just a kit, not a kreen." She made a noise deep in her throat, and lifted her head some. The noise sounded like 'kreen' which meant 'one who has meet the standards of the elders', in other words an adult in lemur tongue.

Ivrine sighed, his ears twitching, feeling a headache coming on. "And what of me?"

"What _of _you?" She opened one eye, and gave him a steady look. "Your not even suppose to be back from you latest trip of searching for a mate, from what I hear. Unless you _want _to handle all this, and have to tell your parents you came home so soon...."

Ivrine stiffened, and his tail became bushy. "Er, no. That's ok, Siren-neechan. You don't gotta do that."

Siren just smiled, and closed her eyes again.

"But....Naruto here has a....problem...." Ivrine said slowly, glancing over his shoulder to see that Sasuke was standing up, a few feet away from the others.

"Aw, tis my little Naru-chan finally growing up?" She cooed lightly. "Is it the wet dreams?"

Naruto blushed, and stood up pointing a finger at the only female. "No! I just...."

Sasuke snorted softly, "Dobe...."

Naruto spun on his heel, and glared at the cat demon. "What'd you say, teme?"

Sasuke just smirked.

"And who might you be, kitten?" Siren said opening her eyes, noticing Sasuke for the first time.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke the first, son of Uchiha Fugaku, and Uchiha Mikoto, second in line to be the Head of The Uchiha Clan." Sasuke said this all, standing straight, his head held high, with out his tail nor his ears giving a single twitch.

Siren shook her head, muttering in her language about how people can give children such long titles. "Yes, yes. Very well, Uchiha-sama, what are you doing so far from your home?"

Sasuke faltered slightly when she looked at him with her wise eyes. "Well..."

"Call me Siren."

"Yes, Siren-san." Sasuke nodded his head. "I don't exactly remember what happened." Sasuke flinched, his Uchiha pride yelling at him for admitting that he didn't know something. But for some reason the lemur's wise, old eyes seemed to pry the truth from him, and he couldn't stop. "I woke up, stripped of my clothes, given this to wear. I saw this Dobe, and the red fox, then they lead me here saying they needed to tell their mother, and father."

Siren smirked when she saw how Naruto bristled at being called such a thing. She caught a glitter from where Sasuke stood, and locked her eyes onto the boy. More specifically at his neck where the collar shined brightly. She had a idea..... "Well, as you can plainly see the King, and Queen are not here. And Lady Tsunade has left me in charge. I shall make a decision for what we shall do with you until their parents arrive." She tilted her head back, and tapped her chin with one of her long fingers; pretending to be in deep thought. Her head snapped back, a smile on her face. She never _was _very fond of cats. "You will stay here. As you are, and be as what you were meant to be. I will handle those who come from your clan, asking to take you back." Siren could barely hold in her laughter at the raven haired 'boy', and his shocked expression. "Only when Lord Kyuubi No Kitsune, and Lady Arashi No Kitsune-Uzumaki say other wise will you be able to leave." Oh yea, she _never _did like cats. No matter _how _sexy they might be. Siren stood up from the throne, watching as Naruto and Ivrine got down on one knee, their head slightly bowed from habit more than any respect. She smirked at the shocked cat demon as she jumped off the raised platform, landing on her feet. "Now that my Kingly duties are over...Where is that sexy fox.... I keep forgetting his name...." She pondered out loud, taping a finger against her cheek.

Naruto blinked, now standing, and gave the female a strange look. "Do you mean Yumi-obaasan...?"

The lemur turned a bright smile on her face. "That's him! Yumi-chan!" She practically purred.

Naruto shared a look with Ivrine, a smile on his older brother's features.

The redhead turned and walked towards the door. "Come along baby brother, Uchiha-san." He called over his shoulder. "I'll send Yumi-san by to show you to your rooms, Siren."

~Editing~

A head poked into the thrown room. "Siren-san...? Are you in here?" Yumi slowly walked into the large room, jumping when the door slammed shut behind him.

"There you are, my sexy fox." A voice purred.

Yumi turned around just in time to get a arm full of Siren, knocking them both off balance, and onto the floor.

Siren straighted herself so she was straddling the fox's small hips. "Ello my little foxy..." She purred, leaning down, placing her hands on either side of Yumi's head. "Did you miss, me?"

Yumi shuddered, his bright jade eyes filled with fear. "Oh Kami-sama! Please, please don't rape me! I haven't done anything!" He started to shake, his eyes filling with tears.

Siren cocked a eyebrow, "Wait.... What? I think...."

"I'm still a virgin for Kami-sama's sake! Don't take it away! I haven't even told the one I love how I feel about him!"

"Waoh! Yumi-obaachan are you ok?" Siren said slowly, her ears pressed against her skull. "I think your overreacting..."

"...Over....reacting?" Yumi became suddenly still. "You call yelling when your..._raping me_...over reacting?"

"Raping..... Is that what you think I'm going to do? Rape you?" Siren said, her voice laced with amusement. When Yumi nodded, she burst into laughter. "Why in all seven hells would I rape _you?_" She stuttered though her fit of laughter. "I mean. I mean, I don't even have the right equipment to do that!" She said, her laughter doubling, causing her to roll off of Yumi, on to her back as she held her sides, fat tears running down her cheeks.

Yumi sat up, watching the lemur suspiciously. "But...but I hear his highness and her highness talking about being one of the few lemurs that were still alive, and a her-" Yumi never got to finish that sentence. He stopped mid-word when the female immediately stopped laughing and gave him a ugly look.

"Never." She growled, leaning in close to the fox's face. "Never say, or repeat those words again. I'll find you, and skin you alive. Do. You. Understand?" She stressed that last three words by poking him in the chest with her index finger. When he nodded, she gave a bright smile. "Good!" She stood up, and held out a hand for him. "Now. Show me to my rooms. Oh!" When she'd helped the older demon up, she kept hold of his hand, walking out of the throne room. "And if you be a good little fox, I'll even help you snag that little foxy your interested in, 'kay?"

Yumi bowed his head, following as she lead him. "Yes, Siren-sama."

"Oh! No need to had the '-sama', Yumi-obaasan!" She gave him a bright smile. "I'm not going to use anything over you! Oh! To even be fair, I'll tell you about the girl that I'm trying to court."

"Girl?!" Yumi's head snapped up, as he stared, shocked at the dark female.

Siren laughed, "Yes, she's a girl. I'm a lesbian. But don't tell anyone, kay? It's a secret." She pressed her finger to her lips. "So, tell me who you like?"

Yumi blushed, and glanced away before looking back at Siren. "It's a male...."

"Oh. So we're playing this game, yea?" She turned a corner, and stopped in front of a large oak door. "I tell you something, you answer with the same info? Ok." She opened the door, pleased when Yumi closed it behind them.

"Yes...." Yumi said quietly, sitting on the bed, while Siren threw herself on it. "I'm not willing to give any information your not willing to give up yourself."

Siren rolled on her belly, and turned to look at the other. "Alright. That's fine." She nodded, and looked out the large, ceiling to floor window, noticing that it was getting late. "She's a sub cat demon. She's beautiful. Long dark purple hair, fair skin, pale eyes, a cute smile, a little shy."

"A cat....?" Yumi said, looking a little weary. "I thought you hated the cats...."

Siren nodded, still not looking at the fox. "But she's not any cat... She's too nice, and sweet to be a cat." She shook her head. "But I'll never get to see her again. So, its your turn to spill." Turning towards him, she put her elbows on the bed, and propped her head up on her hands.

"Well..." Yumi's face flushed a pink pretty pink. "He's a fox like me..."

"Oh? Do tell!" Siren said, mimicking a preppy girl she knew.

"Heh, and whose that suppose to be?" Yumi laughed at the girl's bad impression.

"Oh, that was Haruno Sakura. The preppy, happy-go-lucky, gossipy chick that I had to study with under Tsunade-sama." She made a face. "She was the most _annoying _female that I ever had the privilege of knowing. She had bright pink hair, for crying out loud. Bright green eyes, and a small figure."

Yumi titled his head as he tried to image what she looked like, his lavender hair falling in his face. "She sounds...quite attractive, actually. What was wrong with her?" He said, looking at Siren through his light purple locks.

Siren chuckled. "You didn't let me finish! Sure, she was attractive. Until she opened her mouth, that is. The girl never _shut up_, she was always trying to tell me how to 'look popular." She straighted her tail, and held it high and proud, her ears held high. " 'Don't slouch like that, Siren-san! It makes you look fat. Eating all that food will make you lose your figure! You should wear more pink! Grow out your hair!' Blah, blah blah blah." Dropping her impression, her tail fail limp to her side, and she stretched out her arms, tightening her hands around a invisible neck. "Gawd! I just wanted to strangle the annoying little thing!"

Yumi laughed, holding his stomach. "Siren-san! Heh, that's that not nice!"

Siren stuck out her tongue. "Yea, yea. Now, go on! What does he look like?"

Yumi blushed, glancing at her out the corner of his eyes. "He has the prettiest, most softest hair you'll ever see. It's the color of dancing flames.... Oh! And his eyes! A gorgeous jade that sparkle in the light. He's tall and incredibly handsome.... His skin is so soft and smooth.. Its a pretty peach like color, I think... And then his ears and tail...Their like satin, that's just how soft they are...Their a pretty platinum ."

Siren smiled at the dreamy look on the fox's face. "You sound pretty smitten, Yumi-obaasan. Have you tried to make a move on him yet?" When Yumi's face fell, she already knew the answer before he could open his mouth.

"No..... He's too out of my league. He's at least four hundred years younger than I. _(1)_"

She shrugged, "Well that's not very much. Maybe you still have a chance?" She felt her heart clinch painfully when Yumi looked as if he wanted to hope that was true, but shook his head. "That's it. I'll help you land your man!" Siren jumped from the bed, a determined look on her face. She stared into the older man's pretty green eyes. "You'll be in his bed in two weeks time, or my name isn't Siren Delilah." She made a deep growling noise in her throat, then ended it with a high pitch yelp for her maiden name. She gave a curt nod, and pulled Yumi up by his arm leading him to the door. "Now I need some time to think. And its late. You should leave, Yumi-obaasan, and get some rest." She opened the door and gently pushed him into the hall. "If I can't think of anything I'll just bounce some ideas off of you and Ivrine-chan."

At the older prince's name the ex-wet nurse blushed furiously and tried to talk Siren out of including Ivrine only to have her shut the door in his face. He sighed, and turned to go to his room. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day, and he'd need as much rest as he could get to survive.

~Editing~

Naruto glared at the other male that stood on the other side of his bed, returning his glare ten fold.

"I am _not _sharing the bed with you, dobe." Sasuke growled, his ears pressed against his head in anger. "You sleep on the couch or something. I'm the guest. So _I_ get the bed to myself." He snarled when the blond rolled his eyes at him.

"Your not a _guest _teme! Your my _pet. _I _own _you now. And I command that you get your stubborn butt in the bed. Or you can sleep on the floor." Naruto stopped glaring and a smile crossed his face. "Why so scared to get in the bed with me, Sasuke-teme? Afraid that I'll molest and rape you in the middle of the night?"

Sasuke's cheeks colored with embarrassment. "Shut up, you bloody idiot. Have you no shame? We're both young, and male. And you want us to sleep in the same _bed_? We're not even _promised _to each other. What will others think? What will my father think he if ever finds out? Crap..." He seem to go into his own little world. "What will he do when he finds out that I'm owned by the enemy..."

Naruto ignored the other male's musing, and walked to the large wardrobe. He pulled out a long sleeping kimono, and a pair of sweat pants knowing that Sasuke would probably rather sleep naked than in a kimono. Walking back to the bed he threw the sweat at the brunette, slightly ticked that even though the raven wasn't paying attention he caught them right before they hit him in the face. Laying the sleeping kimono on the bed, he reached behind his back, struggling slightly when he tried to untie the obi.

"Dobe, what in all hells do you think your doing?"

Looking up at the slightly shocked tone just as the obi loosened and fell to the floor, Naruto answered. "I'm getting undressed. What does it look like I'm doing, teme?" He swore he saw the Uchiha's cheeks color, but when he blinked the other demon's stoic face was back in place.

"Why?"

"So I can get into my sleeping clothes, duh." The blond said it like the most obvious thing in the world, bending down to pick up the obi. Folding it, he placed it on the bed next to the kimono.

Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes away when Naruto let the kimono slid off his thin tan shoulder; not like he wanted to in the first place, after all. He tried not to stare too hard all that exposed tan flesh, and lethal body of the fox. He shook his head, finally noticing the sweats in his hand. 'Stop ogling him, you hormonal pervert.' He thought to himself, undoing the tight jeans and slipping them off his slim hips. 'He's a idiot remember?' He slid on the sweats on, glancing up to see Naruto pulling the cream kimono closed with the white obi. 'A sexy idiot...'

"Are you getting in the bed, or what?" Naruto snapped, his eyes showing just how tired he was.

Hissing, the brunette climbed into the bed, and lay as stiffly as he waited for his _master_ to get in next to him.

"Are you serious..? Actually, no. I don't care anymore.."

When the bed dipped under a sudden weight, Sasuke snapped his eyes closed and tried to slow his breathing to mimic that of someone who was truly asleep.

There was a sound, and then the lights shut off surrounding the two in darkness.

Slowly the tight muscles of Sasuke's body started to relax as the soft, even breathing of the blonde prince set him at ease. He'd never admit it, but in the dark he felt the smaller demon gravitate towards him. 'Probably looking for my body heat..' He thought, trying to stay quiet, and without too much movement.

And then...

The snoring started. Not the cute, fragile snoring, but the very loud and obnoxious kind that seemed to follow you no matter how many pillows you tried to smoother the idiot with.

This was going to be a long night....


End file.
